


The reasons why you DONT want to be Chosen

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written 2004</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reasons why you DONT want to be Chosen

The wind beat her back. The storm clouds roiled over her head. She crawled under the spars leafless branches that offered slim-to-no protection. She was cold and she wished that she had been wise and stayed by her fire and tatted lace the rest of her life. Sure it was boring, but she had never been cold or tired or wet! Sure it was fun to flaunt evil and face down the enemy, but that was only half the time. She had come to hate chickens because of all the disputes a chicken could cause in a small back- water town.  
The snow was freezing. She had thought it was bad the first time. But now with a blizzard in full tilt and still have a destination she had to reach by two dawns from now. She would probably miss the dawn in this blinding snow. Their might have been a crevasse a foot from her hand and she wouldn't have known it. I'm going to get frostbite. She thought to herself. She wished she had the gift of Firestarting so that she could keep warm. She huddled into herself and plowed into the blowing snow drifts. This was one of the great evils she had to fight, weather.  
She felt her hands burning and tucked her head down. Why is it always me? Why does lightening always strike near me?! The forest was blossoms of red flame. She and her companion pounded for the edge of the forest. My hair is going to be a foot shorter when I get out of here. She reached the edge of the forest and was out and back on clear ground just when a tree fell a foot from where she had been standing a minute earlier.  
"The cow was eating my, grass." "It was on the side of the road that is not your grass." The two screamed at each other. "Look how about you both share that grass patch from now on. I did the measurements and it is a patch of road grass. Anyone can have a cow eat from it." she said. The man with the cow smirked, she wanted to do something to stop his smirk but this was the law and there was nothing she could come up with to go against him. The person who thought they had own the patch of grass glowered at her. I sometimes really hate this job, first chickens, and now cows! What is the world coming to?  
And that's not half of it. There's weather, theirs disputes, theirs fire and sickness and never having enough sleep and theirs battles and bad food rations on the field and theirs ambushes and being different. Theirs weapons and death and passing friends theirs horrors and bad dreams and being useless because you broke an arm and a leg in an avalanche while your friends go out, fight and die. When they say "those who would be magic's pride must then pay magic's price" they're not kidding. Then after all is done you die on the field or in your bed like any normal person or any normal mercenary (if there is such a thing). So think twice before you truly decide to be a Herald. This is a serious business. It has its joys and laughs and love, but it has all the bad things too. It may be that you are one of those people who would be better off at a home you never know. I find that as much as I protest I love it and would never change, but every one is different. Chose wisely. Good luck.


End file.
